


Unlit Fuses

by jacofreak123a



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Color Guard, M/M, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacofreak123a/pseuds/jacofreak123a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to start the color guard season, and Stiles is determined to make it count this year.<br/>But when a Facebook message from an unknown Derek Hale pops up in his inbox, he life will suddenly change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlit Fuses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I hope you enjoy!  
> Please leave any suggestions or critiques in the comments.

It was a Friday, but unlike any other, it was the Day of Silence. Stiles had organized the event, and the turnout was better than expected.

Afterschool, Stiles went home and relaxed.

Later that night, as he was fooling around on Facebook, a message notification popped up onto his screen.

‘Derek Hale?’ Stiles thinks to himself. ‘Isn’t he that kid that sits in the back row of my math class?’

He opens the message

*Hey, just wanted to say how great it was that you are doing this. I really believe in this cause and it’s really nice to see someone taking a stand* -Derek.

Stiles smiles, thinking that something good has come out of the day.

*Aw, thank you! You are so sweet. This is really important to me too. I’m glad to see that this day was a success!* -Stiles

Stiles ended up on tumblr, searching through some pics of some dork named Angel Moreno, a youtuber he had a crush on.

Stiles  fell asleep with his laptop on.

The weekend went by, and Stiles realized that color guard starts after school on Monday.

He makes a note to bring his flag.

He was very excited to be starting the new season fresh. After the drama of the last season, he needed it.

Stiles entered math class the next day, and felt a tap on his shoulder.

Derek waved at him, and he smiled back.

Class could  not finish fast enough for Stiles, he was so excited for color guard.

Finally the bell rang, and Stiles sprinted for the boy’s locker room.

All of the typical jocks were there, sizing up their dicks, and Stiles prayed that no one would notice him.

“Ay you!”

‘Dammit’ He whispered under his breathe.

He turned my head, to see Jackson walking over to him.

“Can I help you?”

“Rumour has it that you started the little “Gay of Silence”

“It was Day of Silence, mind you.”

“Yeah ok, whatever.”

“Just don’t let anything happen like that again. Or else.”

He started to walk away.

Stiles bite his lip, but his sassy side took over..

“Or what?”

Stiles immediately gulped, regretting his decision.

“Or else” Jackson stepped forward, shoving Stiles against the locker. “I’m gonna have to teach you a lesson.”

‘Ugh,’ Stiles thought. ‘He made it so easy.’

“One from a class I didn’t have to retake.”

Jackson’s face grew beet red.

“That’s it you little bitch.”

He punched Stiles square in the face.

He lands two more before Stiles kicked him in the balls.

9 years of secret ballet lessons had done more than give Stiles toned thighes..

Jackson stumbled, and struggled to regain himself.

Stiles tried to run, but the circle surrounding them wouldn’t let him out.

They wanted a fight, and they wouldn’t  let him go until they were satisfied.

Stiles decided that there was only one thing to do.

He swallowed his pride, and let Jackson at him.

It only took a couple more blows before Stiles was on the ground, out cold.

Stiles laid on the ground for a couple hours. He was only found after Lydia came looking for him, worried after Stiles didn’t show up for their weekly friday night movie.

The next day in math class, Stiles felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around.

“OMG What happened to you?!?!” Derek asked, panicked.

“Nothing.”

“Something obviously happened.”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Well, I’m not gonna let this go. Anyways, we missed you at color guard practice.”

“You’re on colorguard.”

“Yeah, I just joined.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, I was really inspired from seeing you in the homecoming games as the lead dancer. I even came to watch you at some of your competitions.”

Stiles blushed. “That’s so sweet.”

“Hey, how about this: After school today, you and I will go out to grab some starbucks.”

Stiles heart fluttered..

“Yeah, that would be nice.”

“Great, meet me in the commons after school.”

“Ok.”

Stiles turned around, a grin as big as Texas across his face.

He pulled out his phone and started texting Lydia about his plans.

“Ah ah ah Mr. Stilinski.”

Stiles looked up sheepishly.

“You know our policy about phones in class.”

He sighed, and put his phone away.

After school, Derek guided Stiles to his car.

“After you,” Derek said, holding the door open for Stiles.

He blushed, which was becoming a habit for him. “Thank you.”

They pulled out of the school parking lot, and speed down the street..

“Woah, I don’t mean to be a backseat driver, but you’re going 75 mph!!!”

Derek sighed. “Sorry, it’s a bad habit.”

They pulled into the Starbucks parking lot, and ordered their drinks. They found their way to a table.

“Let’s cut to the chase. I’m not going to let you leave until you tell me who did that to you,” Derek said, gesturing to Stiles face.

Stiles sighed, feeling resigned.

“Well, it wasn’t much. I just got into a little scuffle in the locker room.”

“That doesn’t look like a little scuffle.”

“Yeah, well this kid was mad about the Day of Silence, so he took it out on me.”

Derek was silent.

“But it totally was my fault. Me and my big mouth couldn’t contain ourselves. It’s a bad habit of mine.”

Derek looked at him. “Stiles, it’s never the victim’s fault.”

“Agh! You sound just like a guidance counselor.”

“Well it’s true!”

“I...I just... I wanted this year to be different, you know? After what happened last season on color guard, I just wanted to make a positive change, rather than some negative ones. I don’t want some bully to get in the way of it. It’s very sweet that you’re concerned, but my personal affairs are just that: personal.”

Derek was silent for a moment.

“I’m only trying to help.”

“And I get that. But I barely even know you. It’s sweet that you are reaching out to me, but someone like me is just not worth it.”

“And who is that; someone like you?”

“I’m a bomb, Derek. Whenever people try to get close to me, I usually end up hurting them,” Stiles said, starting to cry. “It’s just the way it is. Some people are not meant to be in relationships, or have friends, or become famous, and i keep trying to deny that fact and live in some fantasy even though I know it’s not true!”

Stiles let his tears get the better of him. “Thanks for the drink, Derek, but I have to go.”

Stiles got up and stormed out.

Stiles started walking away, but he realized that he had no way to get home. He laughed to himself, thinking “Of course this would happen.”

He broke down into tears, not even noticing the people walking around him.

“But some people are worth trying for...” Stiles felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Maybe there are people out there like that, bombs, as you put it. But some people are worth loving, even if the consequences are not going to turn out so well.”

Stiles sat there, shocked.

“What I’m trying to say is... you’re worth it. And I don’t care what happened in the past, or what other people say, or even what you think of yourself, but I am going to make this...us... happen, whether you like it or not. Because if you’re the bomb, Stiles, then I’m the diffuser. And to be honest, I have had the biggest crush on you since the first day you walked through the doors of Beacon HIlls High. And it kills me to see you treating yourself like this.”

Derek started breathing heavily. “You know?”

Stiles couldn’t even.

Like literally, it was taking every fiber of his being to comprehend what was going on.

And before he have control of himself, Stiles found his hand wrapped around Derek’s neck and his lips pressed against Dereks, molding together like a fit made in heaven

Stiles finally gained his senses, and pulled away, realizing what he was doing.

Stiles sat there, stunned.

“Please don’t hate me. I’m sor-“

“No. That was....perfect.”

Stiles blushed. “Really?”

“Absolutely perfect.”

 

 


End file.
